Stork and Piper Drabble Series
by LuckO'theIrish95
Summary: The Storm Hawks have been taken over by me, a crazy fangirl obsessed with drabbles. A/N:  Oh and there is a typo where it says his "eyes twitches, I meant to say his EYE twitches. I hate typos.. aanyways... PLEASE ENJOY. Stork will freakout if you dont...
1. Another Mission Accomplished

_Another mission accomplished, team. _Aerrow says, and leads the rest of the team to the dining room, probably for a congratulatory dinner. But you stay behind for a split second and warmly smile in my direction. My heart stops and I get all sweaty. I worry about how to react, so I just end up getting all giddy and smiling back.

_C'mon, Stork. _The sound of my name escaping from your delicate lips is enough to send me into a spiral, and my eyes twitches. You laugh and take me by the hand. My stomach twists and ties, and not just because I can smell the horrid stench of Junko's tentacle salad.


	2. A Common Cold

"GERMS, GERMS, THERE ARE GERMS EVERYWHERE! Viruses, contaminants, sickness, doom, death, GEEEERMS!"

Another freak out by a certain paranoid Merb.

"Um, Stork, it's just a cold." I say to him, but the spasm continues. He's shielding his face with his hands, jumping up and down like a maniac, and I sigh. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, honest."

He doesn't buy it, obviously.

"But Piper! D-do you even realize what you could be INFECTED with? The common cold could escalate into something greater, pneumonia, coma, permanent brain damage—"

"Stork!" I silence him completely. "It's a COLD."

"But—"

I cough, causing Stork to squeal and hunch over. I roll my eyes as he continues to speak.

"You're going to need to be quarantined, and since I'M the only one here who knows a thing about medical conditions, I will have to care for you until you make a full recovery. Otherwise, you are utterly doomed." Stork runs out of the room for a second and quickly whips back with something in his hands. "This—" He holds the object up to my face, revealing a bag full of ice. "–Is to make sure the virus doesn't bore into your brain and eat away at your mind. Ironically enough, the cold virus hates the cold."

Again, I roll my eyes, but instantly shiver at the touch of the freezing plastic bag on my forehead.

"And you're shivering too, NOT a good sign… Here, since I can't physically touch you at the risk of getting the disease, I'll warm your body up by covering you in blankets." Stork proceeds to pile a ton of heavy blankets on me.

"Ouch, more like, _smothering_ me in blankets." I shoot him a deadly glare that he doesn't seem to notice. He does, however, notice my endless hacking, to which he yelps and jumps away from my bed.

"Piper, careful! You might spread the disease."

"Stork, is this really necessary?" I manage to say through more coughs. He looks at me through beady, disbelieving eyes.

"Ga-aah-ahhh, OF COURSE IT'S NECESSARY! Do you want to be devoured by brain-eating viruses?"

This time, I laugh. His reactions are starting to amuse me. "Well, whatever it is you're doing, thanks. You're the only one who seems to care that I'm sick." I beam at him, and his whole body tenses up. Then, he does that unusual eye-twitching thing. I laugh again, and another eruption of coughing starts up.

"N-no problem. Just… saving everyone from an untimely death."

"So, you do care about me? 'Cos I sure care about you. I don't want you to get this cold." I stare at him slyly, not really expecting any kind of in-depth response. Hints of dark red appear on his normally green cheeks, and the corners of his mouth start to twitch as he tries to form his words. Instead, they come out in barely audible squeaks.

"Stork?"

"Bu—wha? Huh? Oh, y-yes, well…" Then, he smiles. A true, genuine grin. At first, I'm in shock. After all his dramatic episodes, I figure he would just pass out or something. However, his smile is short-lived, as he screams in terror and clutches his face.

"What?" I scream in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"My, my… FACE! It's warm! I've caught the cold virus and now it's starting to crawl into my skin!" He runs over to the mirror and yells again. "Ack! My face is red too. That means the virus has already laid its eggs… I'M DOOMED!" Immediately, Stork bolts out the door, leaving me to chuckle and roll my eyes, _yet _again.


	3. Singing in the Shower

Everyone is gone. The team is out on yet another wild-goose chase for Cyclonians, leaving me to myself on the Condor. Or so I think… a sound of running water fills my ears. Cautiously, I thread my way down the hall to the source.

The sound leads me to the bathroom, and I swallow the lump in my throat before proceeding to knock on the door.

"H-hello?" All I hear is the sound of running water. Gods help us if Finn left the tap on in MY ship. "Is anyone in there?" Then, I hear the sound of humming. Clearly a female voice, a very familiar female voice. Piper must be taking a shower. She didn't leave with the rest of the team. I breathe a sigh of relief, relief that the Condor won't be flooded, and I lean up against the door. Perhaps I'm trying to listen in on Piper's singing, but it's not working very well because the noise of the shower intensifies. Wait—what in the world am I doing? I back away slightly but inhale the sweet odor of peach shampoo. It couldn't hurt me if I stayed longer… unless of course the scent had bacteria in it that could somehow make its way into my nose and devour my brain. I cover my face in a panic, but for some reason I can't seem to make my legs move to safety. I hear some other noises coming from inside, and an angelic voice. My ears flick forward, and I strain my neck to hear.

"In flight with you, I dare to dream. But love isn't as easy as it seems… You're the pilot, and I'm your guide. But your eyes, they have so much to hide. How can I navigate through this maze? A million questions set ablaze. Tell me all your secrets do, and I'll tell all of mine to you. Forever in the misty sky, I'll make sure we never die."

I squeak out something barely audible at the sound of the lyrics. "Pilot," Piper's favourite song. Sometimes, I hear her singing it in her lab or in her room, and I listen in even though I know it's rude to do this. Curse my large ears. I've memorized the lyrics and the way she sings them. It's always a sound of beauty that ironically enough, I can barely listen to for more than a minute straight because it makes me go crazy. I feel like I have a disease that causes my palms to go sweaty and the skin on my face to burn. Just hearing her now makes my knees grow weak, and—

Creeeak…

The door opens and here I am standing at it, stiff as a stone. Piper's eyes expand in shock, the realization that I was eavesdropping on her private shower sinking in. Her jaw drops while she simultaneously lets go of the towel draped loosely around her. My face burns up, I can feel the strange dizziness rush at me, and I try to speak, apologize, SOMETHING. But I can't. I stutter as Piper quickly pulls up the towel. Her face is red as a cherry with that well-known look of annoyance appearing on her features. This time however, she looks even more furious than usual.

"Stork? What are you DOING?" She yells, and her messy, damp hair swishes forward over her brow. I watch the water drip on her skin, and the feeling of dizziness and shock takes an unexpected turn. I feel my knees give out before I can give an explanation, my eyes roll back in their sockets, and the last thing I feel is the pain of hitting the ground.

I awake to a look of concern quickly transforming into a look of anger. I know it's Piper, but I'm a bit too disoriented to say anything or even remember why I had passed out in the first place.

"Stork, why in the name of Atmos were you AT THE BATHROOM DOOR WHILE I WAS TAKING A SHOWER?" Then it all comes back to me in a flood of bad memories taking the form of that familiar, feverish feeling in my cheeks. I should have seen that coming, after all I pretty much invaded her privacy.

"Gu-gu-guh… I was, uh—"

"Don't give me excuses!"

"S-sorry, Piper. I was wondering why the water was running in the bathroom, so I went to investigate and—" I couldn't possibly say what I was thinking next. How could I tell her that I wanted to hear her sing, that I actually ENJOYED it. I was already doomed to suffer a horrible fate, why make it worse?

"Well, do you know how indescribably RUDE that is? I deserve a little privacy, you know."

"Sorry." I sheepishly look to the floor. And for the hundredth time, I feel that burning sensation in my face again. Why won't it go away?

"Regardless of the fact that you invaded the sanctity of my shower, I forgive you. Seeing you pass out like that kind of worried me, Stork." Finally, she smiles. I sort of force my lips to smile back, but I can't stop these weird feelings from taking over me. My palms get sweaty, and I wipe them on my uniform. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go catch some Z's before the next course of action, you sure you'll be alright? You look flushed." I look up at her face and nod.

"Maybe I should sleep too." Sleep would surely keep my mind off of the day's events. Hopefully.

I make my way to the comfy bed I so longed to be resting in and collapse on top of the sheets. However, Piper couldn't leave my mind for just a second. Everything, her voice, her scent her… body. I swallow another massive lump and gaze up at the ceiling. I saw her… exposed. It's disgusting, so why am I not disgusted? I flip on my side and try to close my eyes, but to no avail. "You're the pilot, and I'm your guide…" I can't seem to get those lyrics out of my head either. Then, my ears perk up. What's that sound? An angelic voice, a powerful song. The navigator, she's singing about a pilot.


End file.
